


Selection Criteria

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War Fem!Draco Malfoy attends an interview and is surprised at what she has to do to secure the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selection Criteria

**Author's Note:**

> Dracaena means female dragon in Latin apparently. Drakaina is the Greek version.

It had been two years and some change before Narcissa Malfoy threw her lovely daughter from the manor after a bout of vicious arguing. Dracaena Malfoy learned it’s never wise to pick at your parent’s mistakes and constantly harp on them.

 

They gave her some cash and she set herself up with an apartment. It was only enough to pay for a month’s rent after food and grocery expenditures were taken care of however.

 

So the young woman needed a job, and she needed a job fast. Dracaena searched the Prophet for days before a she spotted an open call for Auror candidates.

 

Her defence scores were more than satisfactory, and she might change the Malfoy image so she applied.

 

The day of the interview, she wore some formal robes and sat through the necessary paperwork and waited her turn.

 

Soon a secretary ushered her into an office saying, “The Lieutenant will be with you soon.”

 

It was Potter that walked in a few minutes later.

 

He had cleaned up nicely since the war, cutting his hair and getting some rimless glasses that framed his beautiful green eyes. Dracaena had loves his eyes when she first saw them on the train.

 

He was wearing formal Auror robes and he had a sheaf of papers in one had. He sat at his desk.

 

“First things first. I have a hundred applicants Malfoy. Tell my why I should choose you.” Harry said.

 

Dracaena looked at him steadily. “ Because I got the highest Potion scores in a decade? I know the department lack personnel who can tell the difference between Polyjuice and a cauldron full of boiled goose.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I’m one of those, miracle I got in. All Hermione’s help that one.”

 

“Unfortunately, that won’t cut it. Is there _anything else_ that you can offer me?” Harry looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

 

Dracaena was stunned, she heard the implied question loud and clear as it was backed up by the look in his eyes many men made when they saw her.

 

She had lost the resemblance to Lucius when she grew up and most now agreed she looked like a beautiful younger Bellatrix. She knew her mum often grew maudlin when the sun hit Dracaena a certain way.

 

But her beauty was no reason why Potter should behave in so crass a manner.

 

“Excuse me! I will not do what you think I shall.” Malfoy said in an imperious tone.

 

Harry immediately began to get up saying, “Thank you for coming down Ms Malfoy. Your interest in the Auror Department is much appreciated.”

 

Dracaena lurched forward, “No! Where are you going!”

 

“I’m leaving. Unless…” Harry trailed off.

 

She shuddered getting up and dropping to her knees infront of him, all fight gone. She began to reach for his zip. She’d given a few blowjobs at Hogwarts, this was manageable.

 

But Harry grabbed her outstretched arms and yanked her up, slamming her over the table. Dracaena yelped trying to get up but Harry had a hand on her back forcing her down.

 

“Stop struggling.” He commanded and she stilled.

 

He began to rub her ass, before lifting her robes and pulling down her panties.

 

“Please Potter, I’ll suck you off whenever you ask, not, not this!” Dracaena said tearfully.

 

“Are you a _virgin_?” Harry asked snidely.

 

“Yes!” She gasped as he started to finger her.

 

“Damn. Well I’ll go slow. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it” he said.

 

Dracaena felt the tip of a wand touch her nether regions before something warm seemed to coat the area. _He’s applied lubrication. He really means to go through with this!_

 

Dracaena prepared herself mentally. Something blunt touched her entrance, “Deep breaths now Malfoy.”

 

He pushed in and she whinedin discomfort as her pussy got used to his size, finnally she felt a twinge of pain and knew he had reached her hymen.

 

He stroked in and out for a second before slapping her ass hard and sliding in to the hilt.

 

Dracaena jerked at the pain of the slap barely noticing the pain from her nether regions. Harry rested, rubbing a hand in her back trying to calm her down. “There it’s done, ok? Shh it’s ok. Tell me when to move.”

 

Dracaena was grateful he took the time to let her hey used to his cock and deal with the slight pain. Most guys would have just fucked her.

 

She felt the pain fading and told him he could move.

 

Harry started fucking her, his prick moving out of her pussy before being inserted back in fully. He hit a a certain spot and in spite of the indignity of the situtaion, gasped in pleasure.

 

Harry picked up on it and started hitting that spot with every thrust he made. Dracaena soon felt her climax reach her.

 

Harry however continued fucking her. She kept sliding forward every time he sheathed his cock in her body.

 

Soon however his breathing grew heavier.

 

“Ok Potter, I’ll finish you with my mouth. Pull out!” Dracaena said.

 

“Too late!” Harry gasped.

 

“No! Pull out dammit! Don’t cum in me!” She cried in a panic. “I’m not safe!”

 

“Should have told me earlier!” He groaned before stilling. Dracaena felt the throbbing of his cock and imagined the wads of cum shooting into her.

 

Harry pulled out, a stream of cum exiting her pussy. She got off the table and buried her fist in his stomach. She fixed up her clothes and left without another word.

 

****

 

Seventeen years later, Harry James Potter stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, assuring his son that Slytherin was a perfectly fine house to get into. He heard Ron telling Rose about beating Slytherins and he looked about the station. He spotted his blonde haired woman talking to a rusty haired teen. As the boy hugged Dracaena and ran away, the Auror felt an icy pit form in his stomach when he saw very familiar green eyes.

 

 

                                                                                                                  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume he didn't know she had a kid because in the early years they hadn't worked together much.


End file.
